thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rocky
CGI=250px |-|Modell=250px Rocky *'Baureihe': Ransomes and Rapier 45-ton-Dampfkran *'Bauer': Ransomes and Rapier *'Baujahr': 1945 Rocky ist ein großer Unfallzug und Teil vom Rettungsteam von Sodor. Biografie Als Rocky neu im Hafen ankam, waren Gordon und Edward sehr skeptisch, unter anderem, weil er anders als Harvey nicht von selber fahren konnte. Als Edward den Hafen verließ, bezeichnete er Rocky vor seinem Gesicht als neumodischen Unsinn und fuhr ab. Seine Ladung war aber nicht richtig befestigt und er verstreute Rohre auf der Hauptstrecke. Edward schlug vor, Harvey zur Hilfe zu holen, aber es war zu viel für den kleinen Kran. Als Gordon dann auch noch entgleiste, fuhr Edward zurück nach Brendam um Rocky abzuholen, der die Strecke räumte und Gordon wieder aufgleiste. Seit diesem Vorfall spielt Rocky meistens eine wichtige Rolle, wenn es um das Beseitigen von Unfällen auf der Eisenbahn geht. Er ist seit dessen Erbau im Rettungszentrum von Sodor stationiert, hilft aber auch im Hafen oder dem Sodor-Schiefersteinrbuch aus. Außerdem ist es meistens seine Aufgabe, seinen Kollegen im Rettungszentrum ihne Einsätze zuzuweisen. In Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg half ROcky dabei, die Überreste von der Blondin-Brücke zu beseitigen, und krachte dabei beinahe in Skarloeys Führerstand. Später hob er Thomas auf Owens Platform. In Staffel 18 sollten Rocky und James Duck aus einem überfluteten Streckenabschnitt retten, aber weil James sofort loswollte, konnte Rockys Kranarm nicht gesichert werden und dieser riss ein Signal um. In Staffel 19 wurde Rocky nach Bluff's Cove transportiert, um einen gestrandeten Wal auf einen Flachwagen zu laden, um diesen Brendam zu bringen. Er hob in besagter Staffel, Thomas, James und Hiro alle wieder aufs Gleis. Später entgleiste er nahe Schloss Ulfstead und das Rettungsteam musste zusammenarbeiten, um ihn wieder aufzugleisen. Duck brachte Rocky auf den Bau der neuen Nebenstrecke, um Thomas aus der eingestürzten Höhle zu heben. Später hob ROcky auch Captain Calles' Piratenschiff heraus. Er wurde dafür gelobt, das Schiff gefunden zu haben, was Thomas überhaupt nicht gefiel. Später hob er Thomas aus dem Wasser und war Teil der Parade zur Eröffnung von der Harwick-Nebenstrecke. In Staffel 20 hob Rocky Belle wieder aufs Gleis, nachdem diese auf durch die Hitze verbogenen Schienen entgleist war. Er brachte auch Oliver auf Thomas' Flachwagen, nachdem Max und Monty ihn versehentlich beschädigt hatten. Persönlichkeit Rocky hebt schwere Objekte wie Lokomotiven gerne an. Er ist freundlich, vorsichtig und sieht es als Pflicht, bei einem Unfall zu helfen. Er erledigt seine Arbeit mit Stolz und freut sich immer, helfen zu können. Basis Rocky basiert auf dem Ransomes and Rapier 45-Tonnen Dampfkran, der um 1945 gebaut wurde. Einer von diesen Kränen ist auf der Bluebell Railway ausgestellt. Datei:Rocky'sbasis.jpg Bemalung Rocky ist ziegelrot mit gelben Warnstreifen an Front und Heck. Auftritte Synchronsprecher * Gerhart Hinze (Deutschland; Held der Schienen - Staffel 16) * Jürgen Uter (Deutschland; ab Staffel 17) * Matt Wilkinson (England) * William Hope (Amerika) * Marco Guerrero (Lateinamerika) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan) * Anders Sundstedt (Norwegen; nur in Held der Schienen) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norwegen; Staffel 13 - Staffel 17, Ausnahmen Dampfloks gegen Dieselloksund das Geheimnis um den blauen Berg) * Simen Sand (Norwegen; Nur in Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks und Das Geheimnis um den blauen Berg) * Jarosław Domin (Polen) * Pedro Belini (Brasilien) * Fernando Castro (Spanien) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel) * Petteri Hynönen (Finnland) Trivia * Eines von Rockys Modellen war mal bei Nitrogen Studios in Kanada ausgestellt. * Rocky hat einen viel größeren Führerstand als normale Unfallzüge, damit ein Gesicht draufpasst. * Obwohl in Staffel 18s Duck in the Water ausdrücklich betont wurde, dass Rocky Kran unten und gesichert sein muss, während er transportiert wird, wurde Rocky in Staffel 19, 20, Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz und Auf großer Reise mit erhobenem Kran transportiert, was eigentlich extrem gefährlich ist. * Rocky hat vorne keine Fenster, was es dem Fahrer schwer macht, die Maschine zu steuern. * In Thomas und der Ausreißer aus Staffel 11 wurde gesagt, dass Rocky zu schwer für Thomas sei, jedoch ist Thomas seit der animierten Serie dazu in der Lage, Rocky ganz alleine zu transportieren. ** Das gilt auch für Percy: In der Staffel 14er Episode Percy will wie Gordon sein meinte Percy, dass er nicht stark genug sei, Rocky alleine zu transportieren, obwohl er dies seit Staffel 19 schafft. * Rocky hat in der TV-Serie ein paar Veränderungen durchgemacht: ** In Der Held der Schienen wurde sein Gesicht tiefer gesetzt. ** In Staffel 19 bekam er eine Rückleuchte. * Bei Days Out with Thomas-Events, hat Rocky Pfaus Gesicht. * In seiner Einführung hatte Rocky eine nicht-sichtbare Starndard-Zugpfeife. Er hat sie jedoch sonst nie mehr benutzt und besitzt sie möglicherweise nicht mehr. Waren * Holzeisenbahn * Motor Road and Rail (Wird außerhalb von Asien nicht mehr hergestellt) * TrackMaster (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Take Along (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * My Thomas Story Library (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Take-n-Play (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Wind-up (Japan-exklusiv) * Wood (Erscheint bald) en:Rocky es:Rocky pl:Kamuś he:רוקי ja:ロッキー ru:Рокки zh:洛奇 Kategorie:Rollmaterial Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:TV-Serien Exklusiv Charakter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kräne Kategorie:Die Hauptstreckenschleife Kategorie:Das Rettungszentrum